Total Drama highschool
by Tracey.Likes.Cake
Summary: Total drama HIGHSCHOOLL : ! My first fanfic ever : DON"T READ ITTTTT
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so i'm so sorry , if it sucks :(**

Duncan Pov :

After all my crimes and bad boy ways, I pulled my parents' last straw. My mum is usually against this but after looking through all my criminal record she had to agree with my dad. They signed me up for a boarding school, wow, like that's going to change me. Whatever, I can deal with it. I didn't really have friends at my public school, people were either my enemies or follower .

"Duncan, get down here! We're going to be late honey!" screamed my mum from downstairs.

I quickly chucked random clothes from the closet in my duffle bag, I snuggled spray paint with me and ran downstairs. I haven't had breakfast or anything, my mum swiftly grabbed my arm and dragged me in the car. " C'mon, we're gonna be late ", I rolled my eyes

I hopped in the passenger seat and slammed the door behind me, my mum hurriedly started the car. She's more nervous than me when I'm the one going to a new school. I watched outside the window and streets pass by. Everything was quiet and peaceful, too quiet for my taste. I switched on the radio when Lonely Island was on .They were singing something about sailors or boat ?

"DUNCAN! Turn that foul music off" screamed my mum, it nearly deafened me. I switched the radio off , " Geez, calm down"

It wasn't awhile after we reached a tall building, on the front it had a big sign ' Wawanakwa High ' . The building was at least 20 stories tall, everything seemed preppy, at least we don't have to wear uniforms, urrgggh.

" We're here honey" said my mum staring dreamily at the high school. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. My mum snapped back to reality and said to me with a serious tone.

" Don't cause trouble, dear", then a smile returned on her face, " Bye honey, have a good time and study hard" . She waved her hands as she drove off leaving me standing in front of Wawanakwa High. I took a deep breath praying this school won't be packed up with nerds and prep and entered the gate. I headed for the principal office assuming it was the first room of the building.

I just entered the school and already seeing a lot of retards glaring at me as if I was a werewolf . I walked in the shiny office , all the walls are clean without any scratches or anything. I went up to the counter to check in.

" Name?" asked an office lady, she had curly brown hair over her back, she wore too much eyeliner that it made her look like a raccoon. All the staff member looked so formal, eww.

" Duncan Carter" I replied with no emotion whatsoever .

"Hang on a sec", the lady searched up my name on her computer, I tapped my finger on my counter impatiently. She seemed to be ticked off by me, which made me smirk. I like ticking people off, the lady let out a soft growl underneath her breath.

"Ok, Duncan , I'll have someone giving you a tour around the school " she said finally handing me my schedule . I looked at her uniform and saw her name tag ' Sandy". So Sandy said in the loud speaker " Gwen and Courtney, report in Office".

After like I don't know twenty seconds ..? Two girls walked in the room.

" Are we in trouble ?" asked the brunette worriedly, she was overreacting.

" I can deal with it " said the goth plainly with her crossed. The goth is like the only person here I could connect to, she reminds me of well… me.

Sandy shook her head, " No, we just need you 2 to give Duncan Carter a tour, he's new". Courtney nodded while Gwen rolled her eyes carelessly.

" Why is there two girls giving me a tour ?" I whispered to Sandy which made her chuckle lightly.

" Gwen needs extra credits so she has to come with Courtney, turned out well, the two are besties now, never thought goth and prep would mix " replied Sandy simply.

The three of us walked outside together, the brunette reached out her hands and said " Hi, my name is Courtney" she had a creepy smile on her face. " And this is my best friend Gwen " she continued putting an arm on Gwen shoulder.

"OMG! I have to go to lawyer class! Sorry Gwen, " said Courtney suddenly and ran off hurriedly . So I'm alone with Gwen , wait why am I so happy ? Man, this school is really getting to me.

" And then there was two " said Gwen with her eyes glued to the direction Courtney ran to, I chuckled. We started walking down the corridors of the school, we got eyed a lot. Probably because we both dress differently, stupid preps/nerds.

" Can I see your schedule ?" asked Gwen holding her hand out, there was something about her voice that made me tingle, she was different from other girls besides the fact that she was goth. I handed her my schedule that was roughly folded from her short pocket. Gwen opened my schedule , her eyes went wide. She let out a small giggle.

" Wow, you have the same class as me and Courtney except for art, you have it with me while Courtney is in lawyer class" she said with a grin, damn that's hot…. I meant ..erm.. never mind. While Gwen was studying my schedule, an Asian girl walked towards us with a cocky grin with a Blondie. The Asian girl had jet black hair over her back, she wore a tube top and booty short. The blondie was like the asian's slave or something.

" Oh Gwenny, look like you have a boyfriend! First hook up of the year " mocked Heather with her hands on her hips. Gwen growled, they seemed to be mutual enemies. I have to admit I kind of like the idea of me being Gwen's boyfriend… I'm KIDDING..hehe.

" Yeah Heather, we are hitting it big time" said Gwen sarcastically but with venom in her voice.

"OMG! Glenne is dating that scary punk ?" exclaimed the dumb blonde in shock, Gwen rolled her eyes. "It's called sarcasm , Lindsiot and its Gwen not Glenne " said Gwen and grabbed my arm, we kept on our tour.

" So Sweetheart, who were those girls ? " I asked Gwen trying to start a convocation, I really didn't care who those sluts were. " Heather Yang, girl with tube top – one of the bitch here, Lindsay Miles – a rock is smarter than her " explained Gwen like it was the obvious thing.

" Figures" I said rolling my eyes, Gwen giggled.

The rest of the day was a blur , probably because I slept through every period . So, I'm dorming with a blonde dude, he wore a pink shirt unbuttoned and always ALWAYS have a cowboy hat on. What is up with this high school. Not only am I dorming with party boy but music man aka Trent, he was some dude who writes random love songs.

I went inside my dorm which is surprisingly large , Trent and Geoff were doing whatever. I slammed the door behind me which made them startle. Geoff was the first one to speak to me while Trent seemed afraid, what a loser.

"Yoo Duncan! Welcome to the school " said Geoff cheerfully, he went up to me and gave me a high 5. I chucked my duffel bag on my bed which is neatly made and everything. I sat on my bed when a scent of perfume rushed across my noise. Who the hell has perfume ? I realized it coming from my bed ! Even worst, this is a girl's perfume! I quickly jumped of my bed horrified , Geoff looked at me concerned .

" Duude ? what's wrong , brah " asked Geoff with one eyebrow raised .

" Did someone spray perfume on my bed ?" I asked.

"Oh, Courtney sprayed your bed with her perfume apparently, she said so you wake up fresh or something ? " said Trent .

Seriously ? Courtney sprayed my bed with perfume ? That's is the most ridiculous thing ever, man, Courtney expects everything to be perfect don't she ?

**GWEN POV**

I headed to my dorm, I shared it with Izzy and Courtney. As I was walking I felt a hand grabbed my arm, this startled me. I thought it was like a rapist or something , I let put a scream. I turned around to see Duncan pissing himself laughing. I elbowed him just hard enough to stop him from laughing.

" Don't ever scare me like that again ! " I said nudging him, Duncan calmed down from his laughing and grinned at me.

" You're face was priceless, Pasty " he said still laughing a bit.

" Seriously ? Pasty ? Next thing you'll be calling Courtney Princess " I joked as I put my hands on my hip. Duncan wiped his eye, he cried laughing -.- .

" oh and Gwen, 'Princess' happen to sprayed my bed with perfume , what's her deal ?" asked Duncan quoting ' Princess' with his fingers.

Courtney sprayed Duncan's bed with perfume ? That is hilarious, I bursted out laughing.

" Wonder why you smell like lavender " I managed to chock out from my laughter , " Pasty, It's not funny, I hate lavender " he said shoving me a bit. Oh, it's on. I shoved him back which made him walk a few steps back.

" You asked for this sweetheart " said Duncan with a smirk, I was confused until he tackled me . I fell backwards onto the cold tile on the corridor. We began wrestling, somehow I got on top of him. I pinned him down at her shoulders with my hand. " AHA! You got beaten by a girrrlll "

He gave me an evil grin, I raised an eyebrow. Duncan flipped me over, I struggled a lot. But he was too strong for me to handle. After a few moments , he was on top of me grinning . Something happened that I can't explain, my heart was racing fast like there was a dynamite in it. I felt my face burning up and getting hot. Am I blushing ? Well, it's impossible for a person to see their own face. Duncan hands were around my wrist pinning me onto the tile. Both of my wrist was lined up with my mouth . Duncan leaned his face close to me which gave me butterflies ? I can't explain what's going on . Probably I have a fever or something like that.

" Sweetheart, Am I really that tempting ? " asked Duncan with a snicker , his face was so close I felt his breath on my neck.

" Pfft, Eww " I said, it was a miracle how I kept my cool. I pushed him off and walked inside my dorm . Izzy was hanging off top bunk while Courtney was reading a book.

"GWEN!" I have to tell you something important" Said Courtney immediately , her voice was filled with joy. Courtney ran up to me and pulled me to her bunk, her happiness kind of creep me out .

" O O O ! Can I hear ? Izzy LOVES secrets " said Izzy as if she had been on drugs, she put an emphasis on ' LOVES'. Courtney sighed motioned Izzy with her index finger to her bunk . " YAAYY" said Izzy cart wheeling to us .

" What ? Did you get a scholarship ?" I asked.

" No, I "M IN LOVEEE" said Courtney dreamily, this caught me off guard totally. Courtney is one of those girls where it's impossible to imagine them in love but now I have to believe it.

"OHHHHH! WITH WHO ? " asked Izzy excitedly leaning closer to Courtney who had a dreamily expression on her face.

" Duncan .. 3 " replied Courtney.

Duncan ? Whoah! Must be love at first sight then. I was so happy for her, she's my best friend and finally she's in love. Best thing out of this she finally grow a heart.

" Oh MY Gosh! You two would make an awesome couple " I said happily to her which made her smile widely. From the bottom of my heart that was a lie, Cit and Puck don't mix. If she wasn't my best friend I would of said that her and Duncan as a couple is fail. I didn't think Courtney would go for the bad boy type. Explained why she sprayed perfume on Duncan's bed.

**Morning…**

I was having this awesome dream about being a prom destroyer and looking at Heather's depressing face when aloud alarm woke me up screaming. I quickly sat up from my bed with sweat running down my neck. I turned my head to the bedside table to see my alarm clock , it was 6:30 am. I groaned, I wasn't much of an early bird like Courtney.

I turned my sleepy head to Courtney who was already dressed in her grey lawyer uniforms standing in front of the mirror .I don't get how she's even awake .

" Oh, heey Gwen ! You're awake!" said Courtney not bothering to turn around, still admiring herself in front of the mirror.

" Yeah~ *yawns* why are you up ? your class starts at 9:30 " I asked softly, man, I was tired. Courtney barely heard me due to Izzy's loud snore, I looked over to Izzy to see her chewing on her pillow. It was a usual thing.

" Yeah, I'm just making sure I look good around Duncan " said Courtney brushing her short locks .

" You always look good " I said with no emotion in my voice because I was too tired .

" Naww Thanks, Gwenny " said Courtney with a big smile on her face, I rubbed my head and skipped out of the dorm.

There was no point going back to sleep so I walked to Izzy 's bunk shivering from the morning breeze and I only have a tube top and booty shorts on. Izzy had her curly orange hair across her face, her hands were full of her scribbling.

" Izzy, Izzy, wake up " I nudged her lightly.

" mmnhnhnm " Izzy replied shooing me away with her hands.

I couldn't really be bothered keep on trying to wake her up so I headed to the bathroom ,I got dressed and ready for another day of boring school work. I hair is starting to grow out, it's up to my elbow . I grabbed one of Courtney's hair tie and put my hair up into a high pony tail.

Outside the window was all foggy, the grass had a thin layer of frost. Normally everyone would hate this kind of weather but I love it, I love the depressing weather. Oh how much I hate the stupid sun, I still don't get while people love having tan so much after 16 years . I am pale and I'm glad to be it.

By now it was almost 7 am, I headed to the school cafeteria to see Courtney already eating a cheese bagel. She noticed that I was here and gave me a joyful wave. I waved back forcing a smile on my face, I had my backpack on only one of my shoulder, I'm not trying to be cool but my shoulders are too small for my backpack. I sat down next to Courtney , she was calculating on her PDA which she had carry around her for like 9 years.

" I am so calling my lawyer ! " screamed Courtney loud enough for only me to hear.

" I texted Duncan two minutes ago and he didn't text back " she said with rage in her voice. I put my pale , cold hand on her shoulder, " Don't you think you're overreacting ?what are you going to call your lawyer for ? Duncan not answering your text in 2 mins ?"

" No, my lawyer is going to change the school rules making all students have to be awake at least at 7 am so Dunky Wunky can reply " said Courtney angry pressing buttons on her PDA.

" Dunky Wunky ? " I laughed to myself .

I went up to the line to get my breakfast, I grabbed my plate and I headed for the line but unfortunately Heather was there bitching around. She left her foot out in my walk way , I was too busy giving her daggers to notice. She suddenly smiled which caught me off guard, why is she smiling? Before I knew it I tripped and bumped in someone wearing a black shirt.

" WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOi- Gwen ? " asked a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Duncan in front of me also lining up for his food. Wow, he woke up early ?

"Oh hey Duncan ", I said," why are you up so early ?"  
>" Can't sleep, Geoff 's a heavy snorer " said Duncan grinning his white teeth.<p>

"Oh, Did Courtney text you ? " I asked.

" Yeah, "

" REPLY"

Duncan back off pretending to be scared, I giggled. " Whoah! Babe, calm down !"

I playful shoved him, " So what did Courtney text you ?"

Duncan reached his phone from his back pocket and looked in his mail, He shoved the phone on my face ( not literally) an showed me the text.

" Chop the Mohawk off " I read the text trying not to laugh. Courtney has no idea how to text, she's too straight forward.

" DUNCAN! You're holding up the line, Gosh" yelled Harold who was be hide me

. I got my breakfast and sat next to Courtney who is still busy typing in her PDA. Bridgette and Lindsay came and sat on out table so did Geoff and Duncan. Duncan sat next to me , I look at Courtney who looked jealous. So I fake that I had a stomachache , Courtney smiled.

" Urrghh! I think there's food poisoning in this bagel " I faked chocking and ran to the bathroom, I winked at Courtney, she secretly wink back with a smile. She mouthed ' Thank you ' to me.

**COURTNEY POV**

Gwen is such an amazing friend ! She's hooking me up with ahhh.. Duncan I was a bit jealous of her, Duncan seemed to be paying his attention to her more than me. Well, that must be my imagination, they are alike, same goth, punk thingy.

So Duncan is sitting next to me, sad thing is he didn't even notice me. I quickly put my PDA in my pocket and tapped Duncan gently on his shoulder. Now, he has to pay attention to me, I have make-up on and everything.

" oh, Courtney ? what's up " said Duncan in a cool and calm voice.

" Did you get my text ? " I asked batting my lashes but he had no affect to it, Grrr.

" Erm, yeah… it was interesting.." he said half-hearted.

" Why didn't you reply I had a bit of anger in my tone.

Duncan didn't know what to say instead he scratched the back of his head slowly, "sorry?"

**Duncan POV**

How am I suppose to answer to that ?

**Courtney POV**

Urgh, whatever. CRAP! I took a look at the clock, it was 8:30, class doesn't start until 9:30 but I'm always at least an hour early so I can be the teacher's pet.I jumped off my seat tripping over a few chairs as I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I can. I have to get there before Tiffany, me competitor. She thinks she's Better than ME! No one is better COURTNEY GARCIA ! Urgh, love is really taking hold of me, next thing I know, I become a D-list . I need to get hold of myself.

I raced to the history class as fast as I could, I happened to bump into A LOT of people but reputation in the classroom is better than apologing someone you bumped into. I finally reached History class to see Tiffany! NOOOOOO!

Tiffany was sitting at her desk smiling cockily at me, my face twisted up with anger. I walked in not bothering to look up at Tiffany and sat down on my desk, Tiffany poked her pink tongue at me. I can't believe it, I lost to Tiffany. At least I came in second, none of the class is here yet, not even Mrs. White or History teacher. No one really cares about coming to class first because they have not planned out their future like me. I have planned everything for my next 3 years ! I just lacked my times table today, note to self : Don't let Love distract you.

I just can't stand Tiffany or loosing! Well, this is the first time I've ever lost, normally we would tie but uraaghhh!

" Look like I Won, who's the loser now ? oh what it's you " mocked Tiffany , I hate the cockiness in her voice. Everyone word of that sentence was hurtful.

" You only win cause , I was easy on you " I said crossing my arms and leaning my back to the chair, acting cool isn't that easy. I was too focused on Tiffany to notice that I'm leaning backwards way too much. My weigh leaned backwards causing me to fall backwards with that chair. I fell on to the dirty, cols tile. I bruised my knee and arms, this is so embarrassing. Tiffany's mocking , hurtful laughter filled my ears, it pierced through like a knife.

" Hahaha, I wish that was on record so I can play back again , HAHAHHA" laughed Tiffany, she had her hands across her stomach.

" I've never met someone SO RUDE " I screamed .

" Naww, Thanks " Tiffany said in a girlie voice. Grr…

Anyway, I ignored stupid Tiffany and class went fast as always. I walked outside the classroom, I stopped at the door to see if Gwen was coming but she and Duncan sitting there looking at the teacher eagerly with a evil smile. Well, their face were hard to read but I have a bad feeling in my stomach. Why is Gwen with Duncan ? He should be with ME!

I turned to the teacher who seemed to be stuck to the chair, it was a horrible scene! Mr Lane was squirming trying to get off the chair. I was horrified, who would do such a horrible thing to Mr. lane our history teacher ? Then it hit me, Gwen and Duncan.

" AHH! GWEN DUNCAN!"screamed Mr. Lane shaking both of his fists in anger, this freaked me out.

Gwen and Duncan drowning in their own laughter, they laughed so hard that their faces were all bright red and there was no sound. How could they find it funny ?

**Yepp, thats the first chappie of this ep, sorry if there's spelling errors, grammar problems, ect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's been awhile . It sad that barely anyone finishes GwenxDuncan fanfics on here and no one is updating much. Thanks for the 6 reviews guys so here's the story **

**Heather POV**

What is up with that Latin jerk Yeah, he's not bad looking and but why must every single girl fall for him? I am not jealous ok! I just hate all the attention he gets, grr…

" Oh my Gosh Sadie, isn't he perfect ?" squealed Katie twirling her hair. I hope she turns bald one day.

" Oh my Gosh Katie, Yesss" responded Sadie clapping.

"Ladies, I am honored " said Alejandro at Katie and Sadie with his seductive smile… scratched that… I meant his …erm…latin face ?

" Jerk" I coughed . Alejandro turned his full attention to me and smiled " Perhaps you are jealous of this" he said cockily pointing at his half exposed chest. I rolled my eyes and flicked my beautiful raven hair back.

" Yeah! Maybe you really are jealous!" said Katie pointing at me, I was about to retaliate because that is so not TRUE Sadie butted in." I was about to say that!"

" Well, I thought of it before you did"

" NAH AH! I did"

" No, I did"

" I hate you"

" I hate you more"

" No I hate you most"

" Losers" I muttered bitterly before walking away leaving Mr Jerkface with the crazy bffs.

Man, why is this stupid high school filled with losers. I am the only one that has sanity here, I walked through the corridors with my heels leaving echoes down the room. Silent rose as I walked in, it was dead silent . Well DUH! No one dares to mess with me , I'm too powerful to . I smirked at my triumph moment and continued walking as soon as I walked out of the corridors into the girl's bathroom , sound filled the room again. This is the advantage of being mean, you get everything… well almost everything…

As soon as I got in , I immediately took out my make up bag and fixed up my make-up. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Blonde Bimbo standing there with a stupid yet creep smile on her pretty , dumb face.

"Oh my gosh, Heather ! Your hair is so shiny" she screamed and ran into me with a hug. Urgh!

"Eww, get off me" I pulled her clingy arms off her with a struggle. Lindsay still has her creep smile on, great..

" Did, you have plastic surgery? Because you look different " mumbled Lindsay scratching her head and thinking. I shot my daggers at her but she didn't seem to notice. See what I mean by this school is full of losers. I can't name one thing I like about being here. You might ask , then why are you here ? why don't you just move school ? Well I can't because the school will practically fall without me!

" Oh remember the time when I forgot to feed my pillow…" Lindsay rambled on about her stupid made up childhood memories, I took the time to sneak out of the bathroom . There's isn't really anywhere to go. I hate the science room, library are full of geeks. I could hang out with the popular group lead Justin but nah. I've never been so bored just standing here, gotta find something entertaining. I walked around the school searching around for something cool to watch.

Urgghh, isn't there anything cool here" I sighed in a tired bored voice.

" You want drama ?" asked a voice.

I was caught off guard, I turned around to see Tiffany with her hands on her hips smiling devilishly . Poser much . " No shit " I replied sarcastically . Tiffany ignored what I just said and carried on of whatever she's trying to do. Probably something stupid...

" Whatever, I think that Courtney is somewhat in.. love ?" said Tiffany .. Courtney is what ?... Ok ok,it's not that funny... not funny...Oh i couldn't help it , I bursted out laughing and Tiffany looking at me weird . The idea of Courtney in love is just hilarious. After 2 whole minutes of stupid laughter I finally calmed down and looked at Tiffany. She looked impatient like she's waiting for something. I regained my cool and said " What? It's not possible !" crossing my arms still trying not to laugh.

" Really? Listen " said Tiffany pointing to the right . There was Gwen and Courtney arguing or something. I was actually interested about what they are fighting about, they never fight before. Not wanting to miss out of all the drama, I grabbed Tiffany and hid behind the nearest bush I could find. The leaves were kinds itchy but I didn't really mind it.

" erm.. Tiff, why are you helping me with my boredom ?" I whispered to Tiffany who was squatting besides me peeping through the bush.

" Well, let's just say you owe my something .." she mumbled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever" I said carelessly paying my attention back to Courtney yelling at Gwen.

" How could you ?" screamed Courtney furiously throwing her mocha hands in the air, Gwen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and shook her heads.

"What? I don't like the teacher" Gwen simply glared at Courtney . She got a point, I really hate Mr 's old, grumpy urrghh and totally lame.

Courtney let out a horrifying hissed and got all up in Gwen's face but she doesn't show any affection about it. To be honest, I was actually scared of Courtney, well, her face is messed up with anger. " He is my favooouurritte teacher " she began " and ermm..." Courtney looked desperate to say something and I hope it would cause Drama ;)

**Courtney POV**

"ermm..." i started...

Well, how should I ask her, yes she's my best friend but I can't help but feel jealous... she spent time with Duncan. I know they're just friends and well... look the same but I feel left out. Ok ok, Gwen's my best friend she's not going to steal my crush or anything. I tried to mentally calmed myself down and put on a less angry expression. It turned out to be a worried expression.

" Yes?" Gwen asked dragging the word and bringing me back to reality. I leaned into Gwen a bit, she was uninterested and bored . " Why are... erm... you with..." i started and leaned in her ear whispering " Duncan". Gwen turned to me with her eyes widen , i couldn't really tell by her expression.

Gwen just bursted into laughter, gosh, stop laughing! This is important, she continued laughing ... thanks for making me look stupid... " Are -are you S-serious ?" Gwen chocked out between laughter. "YES!" I screamed furiously shaking her by the shoulder. I've never been so serious before, this stopped her laughter she looked at her with a ' you got to be kidding me' face.

" Why were you with... You know ?" I asked worriedly, Duncan better not ask her out. I'm not selfish! I'm just thinking what's best for me, I MEANT Gwen.. Gwen wiped a laughter tear off her eyes and smirked at me chuckling " Ahaha, Calm down , we just both hate Mr Lane. I'm not here to steal your boy". I let out probably the longest and most relief sigh in history . I turned my attention back to Gwen and smiled " Sorry, I was paranoid ". Gwen shrugged and smiled , I reached out to hug her but I couldn't but feel jealous. I have to stop this! She's my best friend... well, looking at Gwen sometimes makes me feel like dirt.

Sure she's isn't popular like me and isn't tan but there's something about her which makes her popular to the guys. She has more guy friends than anyone in her school,maybe it's her goth appearance which makes her stand out?

" Bye" waved Gwen turning and was about to walk the other direction, i still need her for something. Before i knew it I found myself screaming " WAAAIIITTT". Gwen let out a frustrated sigh and turning back to me " Nooo , Courtney! I'm not trying to steal him... ". Yes, I believe her about that already and that wasn't what i was about to ask her.

" Not that" I said, " Can you help me with something ?". WOw, i sound like a beggar.

" urm, Sure , what ?" she asked casually . I motioned Gwen to come to my with my index finger, this is private, if anyone one knows about my crush I'm dead. Well, Izzy probably already knows but i trusted her... I think..

**Heather POV**

" Why are... erm... you with..." Courtney started as she moved close to Gwen making sure no one hears what she's saying and DAMN! I couldn't here the name of the person. I could like destroy Courtney socially with that information or make her my slave... whoah , that's too far . I was screaming ' SPEAK UP DAMN YOU' in my head. Maybe Tiffany knows since she said that Courtney was in love.

I turned my beautiful head to plain, old Tiffany. " Who does she like?" I asked curiously, Tiffany let out a long 'urm'. She scratched her head a few moments of silent she finally opened her mouth to speak " About that , I'm not sure but she's been mumbling ' boy stealer' ALOT and started reading about romance a lot lately "

" How do you know all these ?" i whispered , stalker much. " I study about her to learn her weaknesses so when she's at her worst I'll push her DOWNN!" laughed Tiffany crazily in triumph.

My attention was brought back to Gwen and Courtney, great i missed out on all the talking and now Gwen is about to leave. "WAIIITT!" Courtney screamed with one of her hands reaching out to Gwen, gosh her voice is annoying. Well, everyone's voice is annoying except for of course me. Yes, they're talking again, time to eavesdrop, okay don't get distracted again Heather or you'll miss out on vital information .

" Nooo, I'm not trying to steal him "

Damn! why did Gwen have to say 'him', can't she just use his real name ? Calm Down, maybe Courtney will reveal it. "No, no, not that... Can you help me with something ?" Courtney asked while rubbing her arm looking down. Vital information here I come!

As I was about to hear what Courtney was about to ask Gwen, a voice interrupted me filling me up with tingles down my spine.

" Hello there, mi angel "

DAMN! i turned around to see the Latin Jerk looking down at me and Tiffany. Great, now we're busted

**OK, that was chapter 2:)**

**Heather: How come I keep getting interrupted by losers ?**

**Me ( Tran or Gwendolynx3 ) : becccauuussee I made you**

**Courtney : How come Duncan isn't in this chapter ?**

**Gwen : Isn't talking about him enough ?**

**Courtney : NO! I need to see him to know if he's cheating on me or not**

**Gwen : You two aren't even together...**

**Courtney : SHUT UP**

**Gwen: YOU SHUT UP**

**Duncan: * walks in* what's up ?**

**Gwen and Courtney : NOTHING.. hehe**

**Me: They were fighting over you **

**Duncan : O/O**


End file.
